Gossip Hogwarts
by lidiamalfoygranger
Summary: Una Hermione vanidosa, inteligente y astuta, un Harry sin cicatriz mejor amigo de un mujeriego Draco Malfoy. Son los lideres de Hogwarts pues el estatus de sangre no importa sino el dinero. Pero la llegada de una rubia y dos pelirrojos pondran a sus vidas y al colegio patas pa arriba
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Introduccion.

Otro dia mas en el mejor colegio de magia y hechiceria. Otro dia donde nuestros reyes deben lidiar con la rutina. Hemos visto a los reyes de Gryffindor comiendose a besos en la biblioteca, y es que Hermione Granger se ha ganado el premio gordo y lo sabe. Si supiera que su amado Harry Potter ha cometido un gran error en una noche de copas. Pero eso nadie lo sabe, bueno talvez una cabellera platinada ha presenciado la falta del azabache de ojos verdes, pero jamas lo delatara; mujeriego y arrogante, el Principe de slytherin defenderia a capa y espada a su mejor amigo.

En la entrada del magestuoso castillo, una joven de pelo largo y rubio ha llegado! Oh por Cirse Pansy Parkinson ha vuelto y luce espectacular vestida con ropa muggle. Que salazar sea alabado, Slytherin debe festejar pues su princesa ha regresado. No creo que esto le siente bien a la estudiosa Granger, no creo que querra compartir su reinado.

Al mismo tiempo, en la oficina del Director, los hermanos Weasley reciben la bienvenida al castillo. Son jovenes de bajos recursos que solo podian estudiar en casa, pues no tenian suficiente dinero para los materiales. Pero Albus es benevolente y los invito personalmente... Que tendra planeado nuestro amado director? Si Ron y Ginebra supieran lo que les espera... Y es que Hogwats no se rige por el estatus de sangre... No señores y señoritas... Lo importante es el dinero...

Suerte pelirrojos!

Atte: Bruja Cotilla.

Espero que les guste y me cuenten que les parecio... Amo la serie de gossip girl y no pude aguantar el deseo de hacer este experimento...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I:

En un dia sabado, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter se encontraban en la biblioteca en una sesión intensa de besos, y como siempre, cuando la temperatura comenzaba a subir, ella lo detiene.

-Harry debo terminar la tarea, me faltan unas cuantas palabras aun- dijo la chica con la respiración agitada.

-Si ya has llenado dos pergaminos, no recuerdo que hayan pedido mas de uno- se quejo su novio de cabello azabache y ojos verdes.

-Ay amor, sabes que tengo que esforzarme si quiero ser Premio Anual el año siguiente- le contestó la joven castaña con unos ojos grandes del color de la miel.

-Y ¿Te falta mucho?- le insistió con un puchero.- Podriamos ir a Hogsmeade.

-Espérame tantito, iré a buscar un libro que me falta para poner correctamente la bibliografía y vamos ¿Si?- lo miro con ojos coquetos y su novio aceptó.

Hermione se levantó y fue hacia las estanterías, mientras Harry trataba de tranquilizarse, pues se encontraba excitado, tanto que nuevamente tendría que ducharse con agua fría.

-Te digo que la vi, era ella- escuchó la castaña a unas jovenes slytherin hablar en voz baja.- Pansy Parkinson ha vuelto.  
La sangre de la reina de gryffindor se congelo. "Eso no puede ser posible" penso Hermione. Dejo de buscar el libro y fue hacia su novio, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Harry. Ella solo lo atrajo hacia si y lo beso con pasión.

-Creo que aun no te mostré mi nueva habitacion de prefecta- le susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de su oreja. Eso lo encendió y como respuesta la pego a la pared mas próxima y devoro sus labios con ansias sin importarle que algún profesor pudiera pescarlos.

-Oigan, váyanse a un motel- casi les grito una voz arrastrando las palabras. Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron al intruso. Draco Malfoy se encontraba mirándolos con una sonrisa de lado.- Y yo que pensaba invitarte a un partido amistoso entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, para inaugurar el campo de Quidditch este año.

-Pues me encantaría, quizas mas tarde.

-De acuerdo, si la gatita te suelta a tiempo me avisas- les guiño un ojo y se giró para marcharse.

-Adiós huroncito- lo despidió la castaña, sonriendo ante la mirada asesina que le dedico el slytherin antes de irse y dejarlos solos.

Draco Malfoy era el mejor amigo de su novio desde que ingresaran a Hogwarts, y pese a que la familia Malfoy era una de las pocas familias puristas del mundo mágico, él nunca la trato de menos por ser hija de muggles, sino que la consideraba una igual debido a su inteligencia y su astucia.

-"Si no fuera por tu sangre, hubieras ido a slytherin sin duda"- le decia el rubio cuando solían juntarse y la escuchaba criticar al resto de estudiantes. Ella sabia que eso era un cumplido, asi que lo consideraba su amigo.

Una vez se hubo marchado Draco, los leones siguieron su camino hasta la Sala Común y una vez allí hasta el cuarto de Hermione.

~En la oficina del Director, Ginny y Ronald Weasley estaban recibiendo la bienvenida al colegio. Ninguno podia creer su suerte, y veian en ese lugar el camino hacia un mejor futuro. Ambos eran pelirrojos de ojos azules como todos en su familia. El era alto, delgado y de aspecto desgarbado. Ella en cambio, era mas bien pequeña y con el cabello largo hasta la cintura cual sabana de fuego. Cursarían el sexto y quinto año respectivamente.

-Deberán esperar hasta la cena para saber en que casa quedaran- les contaba Albus- podrán quedar en Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

Una vez les hubo dado todas las indicaciones los invitó a que recorrieran el colegio, ya que al ser fin de semana, la mayoría de los estudiantes habian ido de paseo al pueblo cercano.

Se encontraban saliendo del despacho, cuando se cruzaron con una impresionante rubia.

-¿Se encuentra el director?- les preguntó.

Ron, con la cara tan colorada como su cabello habia perdido el habla, pues ante él se encontraba la personificación de Afrodita.

-Si, recien hemos hablado con él- contestó la pelirroja, dándole un codazo a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, gracias- se despidió con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo parecia haber recibido un petrificus totalus, no se movía y miraba embobado el lugar donde antes habia estado la rubia.

-Oye payaso- lo reprendió su hermana jalando con fuerza su brazo.

~En la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la cama solo en ropa interior. El azabache estaba extasiado besando cada porción de la bronceada piel de su novia, y ella se sentia segura de que ese era el momento y la persona correcta para tener su primera vez.

Estaba punto de desabrochar el cuando la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza, y aunque la joven continuaba insistiendo con sus besos, el ojiverde habia perdido la concentración.

-Tienes que ver quién es- le dijo Harry ante el insistente golpeteo.

-Ya se cansaran- contestó la castaña. Pero Hermione se equivocaba, pues pese a que nadie contestaba ni abría seguían tocando. Harto de la situación, el azabache se incorporó y asi sin mas abrió la puerta.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil quedaron pasmados ante semejante visión. Harry Potter en boxers negros las veía sosteniendo la puerta de par en par y tras él, una Hermione Granger vistiéndose a prisas y completamente avergonzada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su novio algo como eso?.

-¿Que demonios quieren?- preguntó el moreno asesinándolas con la mirada, molesto por la interrupción.

-Nosotras, que- queríamos- tartamudeaba Brown.

-Es que...- trataba de continuar Parvati.

-Solo dos palabras y mas les vale que sea algo importante, sino las hechizo- las amenazo Hermione ya vestida y con la varita en mano. Las chicas se miraron entre si.

-Pansy Parkinson- pronunciaron las dos.

~En ese momento la joven que portaba dicho nombre, se encontraba saliendo de la Dirección y tomaba camino a su sala común. Se sentia feliz de volver a su amado Hogwarts, y aunque su familia no era purista, y menos ella siendo amiga de una hija de muggles, le agradaba volver a su lugar, a Slytherin.

-Vaya, vaya... Asi que es cierto- Pansy conocia esa voz y aunque ambos eran considerados los Príncipes de Slytherin, y pertenecían al cuarteto dorado, no simpatizaba con el.

-Piérdete - le contestó pasándole por al lado.

-Se lo que hiciste en el ultimo baile de Navidad- le dijo cuando ella se hubo alejado unos pasos. Sus palabras la pararon en seco.

-No se de que hablas- respondio fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿De veras?- preguntó burlón Draco Malfoy.- Quizas solo fue mi imaginación, pero juro haberlos visto a ti y a Harry teniendo ¿Como decirlo? Sexo en el aula de pociones.

-Nadie te creerá semejante mentira- refutó la rubia.

-Tal vez deba contarle a la gatita Granger y ella pueda corroborar la veracidad en mis recuerdos.

-No- susurró Pansy con pánico.

-Asi que te declaras culpable- saboreó el slytherin, al ver el miedo en la cara de su compañera. Si algo le fascinaba al rubio era saberse con el poder de la situación.

-Te daré lo que pidas- le suplicó. Ella sabia que había cometido un error, pero no queria perder la amistad de la leona y mucho menos arruinar una relacion sabiendo lo mucho que se amaban.

-No tienes nada que quiera- le dijo Draco, aunque luego de segundos pensarlo añadió.- Pero no podria despreciar pasar una noche contigo.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños- le gritó Pansy con una mueca de asco. Y es que aunque el rubio fuera el sueño de muchas chicas, que morían por un acoston con él, ella lo conocía lo suficiente y le parecía una persona detestable. El joven endureció el gesto.

-Entonces, mucho me temo que la gatita sabrá que su mejor amiga se acostó con su novio- le susurró con maldad.

-Tu no harías eso, no mientras lastimes a Harry en el proceso- lo enfrentó desafiante.

-Pruébame- le devolvió Draco, aun cuando la rubia tenía razón.

-¡Pansy!- ambos giraron a la vez, para ver a dos figuras acercarse a ellos. Harry Potter lucia alegre de volver a verla, tanto que al llegar hasta ella, la abrazó como antaño. Y es que se conocían desde pequeños, pues James Potter, padre de Harry, había sido el mejor amigo del difunto padre de Pansy.

Tras el azabache venia una agitada castaña, ya que el joven al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, habia prácticamente obligado al par de cotorras a soltar el chisme completo, y Hermione tuvo que correr tras él, cuando le informaron que estaba de regreso.  
Verlos asi abrazados, le produjo incomodidad y a su mente volvió el recuerdo que la atormentaba.

flash back  
Harry había ido a visitarla al mundo muggle, y se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de invitados. En plena noche, ella recorrió el pasillo en silencio desde su habitacion para darle el beso de buenas noches. Pero cuando entro, él ya estaba dormido, asi que lo arropo mejor para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Pansy- pronunció el azabache en sueños, y luego un suspiro.  
fin flash back.

Desde ese dia, Hermione comenzo a sentirse insegura del amor que su Harry le profesaba.

-¿Y tu no te alegras de verme?- le pregunto Pansy a la castaña antes de abrazarla. ¡Cuanto la habia extrañado! Con ese abrazo sintió como todos sus miedos se disipaban, ya que después de todo y para ser justa, no era culpa de su amiga en caso de que el ojiverde estuviera confundido.

Los jovenes miraban la escena llenos de malos sentimientos, uno sentia culpa y el otro deseos de venganza.

El dia siguio su curso, con el cuarteto dorado poniéndose al dia con sus anécdotas, con poca participación del rubio, ante la avida mirada del resto de los estudiantes que los consideraba la realeza de Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, los hermanos Weasley comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos, pues se acercaba la hora de la cena y el momento de selección. Temian ser separados. Ademas Ginny se sentía cohibida y fascinada a la vez por la elegancia del colegio y sus estudiantes. A leguas se notaba que la mayoría eran de familias con bastante dinero, que pertenecían a una sociedad exclusiva, a la cual ella moría por pertenecer.

~Las cuatro mesas largas, una por casa, estaban llenas de estudiantes que aún lucían frescos por ser la primer semana del ciclo escolar.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó el director- les pido a todos que les den la bienvenida a Ronald y Ginebra Weasley.  
Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a dos pelirrojos. Draco Malfoy habia escuchado a su padre alguna vez hablar de los Weasley, una familia de sangre pura que vivía en la miseria, por eso hizo una mueca de asco y susurro a sus compañeros slytherin.

-No puedo creer que Hogwarts haya bajado tanto de categoria- a lo cual la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si te han aceptado a ti, podemos esperar cualquier cosa- comentó Pansy que lo había escuchado. El rubio la miro con odio.

El Director silencio a todos con un gesto de sus manos, y pidió a la profesora Macgdonall que les pusiera el sombrero a los hermanos.

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó dos veces esa noche el negro sombrero.

Al finalizar la cena, Ronald fue guiado por Neville Longbotton, el Prefecto de la casa de los leones, quien le dio una cálida bienvenida y lo presentó al resto de los varones que serian de su mismo curso.

Ginebra Weasley, en cambio tuvo que arreglárselas sola, ante las miradas y muecas desdeñosas de las chicas de su casa, y es que a la mayoría no le agradaba que una chica de apariencia y vestimenta sencilla, luciera mejor que ellas.

¿No se supone que la prefecta debia encargarse de guiarla y darle la bienvenida? Pues si, pero Hermione había salido tras su novio, a quien durante toda la cena noto pensativo y ausente.

-¿Harry?- pronunció cuando por fin lo encontró en la Torre de astronomía. Pero él no parecio escucharla, asi que se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

El azabache sintió el aroma a vainilla que siempre lo refugiaba, y daba paz y se sintió lo peor del mundo. Despues de la noche desenfrenada que habia pasado con Pansy, seguido del abandono del colegio por parte de la rubia, él habia enterrado lo sucedido y dedicado a su relación con la castaña. Pero con la vuelta de su compañera de esa aventura, la culpa lo estaba envenenando.

-No te merezco- le dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Hermione preocupada por el tono de voz del chico- ¿Harry que sucede? Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte.

-Debo confesarte algo importante- susurro tan bajo que ella apenas lo escuchó.

-¿De que hablas?.

-Yo te engañe- debia decírselo antes de perder valor.

-¿Con que?- lo cuestionó la castaña, analizando y tratando de recordar algo importante en lo que azabache pudo haberle mentido.

-Me acosté con otra mujer - solto antes de que la joven le hiciera mas preguntas.

Hermione dejo de abrazarlo y se giro dándole la espalda. La desilucion la ahogaba. Ella lo amaba y hasta ese instante creyó que cuando el momento llegara, perderían la virginidad juntos. Aunque despues de todo era hombre y puede que se haya cansado de esperarla, quizas podria perdonarlo, despues de todo él se estaba confesando.

-Eso no es todo- de pronto lo escuchó. Volteo a mirarlo, preguntándose si habia algo mas que podria dolerle- fue, fue con Pansy.

Ese fue el tiro de gracia, tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para reprimir un sollozo. Las lagrimas fluyeron libres por sus mejillas.

El solo la observaba impotente, hasta que decidio abrazarla, pero ella se alejo de su toque como si quemara. Sin gritarle ni pedirle explicaciones, Hermione lo dejo solo en la torre, preguntándose si habia hecho lo correcto.

~Mientras tanto, Ginny se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, sola, pues ya todos los estudiantes habían decidido marcharse a dormir. Se encontraba preocupada por el tanto indiferente que habia recibido de sus compañeras de casa. El ruido del retrato de la entrada cerrarse la sobresalto.

Una figura femenina avanzaba lentamente por la sala con el cuerpo convulsionando por el llanto. La postura tan afligida de quien fuera la conmovió, asi que se acerco tratando de no asustarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la persona se giro a mirarla y pudo observar a una joven de rostro fino con los ojos rojos y repletos de lagrimas. La desconocida solo la abrazo buscando apoyo y Ginny solo atino a guiarla hasta un sillón doble donde trato de consolarla. No imaginaba que de haber sido ignorada por el resto de las abejas, ahora estaba consolando a la reina de la colmena. Sin duda, podria gritar bingo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

"Se ha visto que el cuarteto dorado ha cambiado de integrante. Ya no es posible encontrar a la princesa de Slytherin siendo tan inseparable de la reina de Gryffindor.  
¿Pues que ha sucedido? Digamos que dormir con el novio de tu mejor amiga no esta bien visto y ahora Pansy Parkinson se ha quedado sola!  
Por otro lado, la encantadora pero pobre Ginny Weasley parece apuntar alto, pues ha sido la sustituta de nuestra princesa. ¿Ahora tenemos a un rubio, un moreno, una castaña y una pelirroja como realeza?  
Se despide...  
Bruja Cotilla"

-Maldita metiche- murmuraba Hermione Granger tras leer el pequeño pergamino volador que había llegado a ella. Era la manera en que la famosa "Bruja Cotilla" difundia sus noticias a todas las chicas de Hogwarts. No es que a la castaña le molestara que hablara de ella, pues ya estaba acostumbrada y en cierta manera la hacia sentir muy importante; lo que le indignaba es que ahora todos sabrían que le habían colado los cuernos y no quería la lastima de nadie.

-Estoy lista- informaba Ginny Weasley saliendo del baño individual de la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
-Luces como una prostituta- le dijo Hermione cuando volteo a verla. La pelirroja se miro a si misma sin saber en que había fallado: Habia acortado su pollera varios dedos por encima de la rodilla, y entallado un poco su camisa para lucir sexy. Luego miro a la castaña detenidamente, quien lucia la falda estrictamente reglamentaria, no veia como le quedaba la blusa pues ya tenia puesto el suéter con el escudo de su casa, el cual era un talle mas grande.  
Aun asi lucia perfecta, pues su uniforme estaba impecable, y las medias con bordados junto a los zapatos con un pequeño taco la hacían ver elegante.

Con su varita, la castaña alargo la pollera de la pelirroja y devolvió la camisa a su estado original, luego comenzó a abrir y cerrar las puertas de su armario ampliado con magia.

-¿Que buscas?- pregunto Ginny con timidez, pero la otra la ignoro.

-Aquí estan, toma - le tendió unos zapatos visiblemente nuevos muy similar a los que tenia puestos. - Y ponte esto- le volvió a decir, entregándole esta vez una gargantilla sencilla pero delicada de plata.

Pese a lo exigente que era Hermione, la pelirroja agradecia mucho su suerte, ya que el hecho de que la castaña la hubiese tomado bajo su ala hizo que sus compañeras ya no le dedicaran miradas de desprecio, sino que eran amables.

Una vez, la joven de ojos miel, quedó satisfecha con la imagen de su ahora amiga, ambas bajaron a la sala común, donde un aburrido Harry Potter las estaba esperando. El joven beso castamente a su novia y dio un asentimiento a Ginny sin prestarle atención. El moreno no la estaba pasando muy bien, no le agradaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Flash back.

No habia visto a Hermione desde el dia anterior donde él le hubiese confesado su falta. Por un lado se sentía aliviado pero por el otro perdido. Habian sido novios desde cuarto año, cuando durante el baile de Navidad ofrecido por el torneo de los Tres magos, ella llego en brazos del campeón de Dumstrang, Viktor Krum, y él se puso verde de celos. Entonces entendió que la castaña le gustaba y no quería ni siquiera imaginarla con otro. Esa misma noche se animo a pedirle que sea su novia, y la joven, que suspiraba por el desde el dia en que lo vio, acepto gustosa.

-¿Harry?- esa era su voz, brinco de la cama donde estaba y la observó. Ella había entrado al dormitorio de chicos tan sigilosamente que no escucho sus pasos. Sus ojos grandes y su nariz respingona estaban rojos, y su ropa que siempre lucia pulcra y lisa, estaba un poco arrugada.

-¿Herms?- pregunto tontamente y trato de acercarse a ella, pero con un gesto de la mano , lo paro.

\- Por favor dejame hablar- pidió con la voz ronca a causa de tanto llorar. Harry solo asintió.- Me duele mucho el hecho de que me hayas traicionado, porque sin importar las circunstancias eso es lo que hiciste. Pero te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti- concluyó Hermione.

-Entonces, ¿Me perdonas?- pregunto el azabache con esperanzas.

-Con una condición- dijo la castaña.

\- Lo que me pidas.

-Quiero que te alejes de Pansy.  
Fin Flash Back.

Hasta ahora había cumplido, llevaba tres dias sin hablar con la rubia y eso le estaba costando horrores.

Los tres leones se encaminaron al Grab Comedor, en cuyas puertas los esperaba Draco, quien se encontraba coqueteando con una joven que vestia el uniforme de la casa Ravenclaw. Cuando hubieron llegado a donde el rubio estaba, este se despidió sin mas de la chica.

-¿Otra victima?- pregunto burlón Harry a su amigo. Al moreno no le gustaba el actuar del ojigris con las mujeres, jamas se creería capaz de ser asi de mujeriego, pues a pesar se su desliz, él era hombre de una sola mujer.

-No- contestó el rubio.- Aunque no lo creas, esta vez tengo como blanco una leona- dirigiendo una mirada apreciativa a Ginny, de la cual solo ella se dio cuenta.

-No creo que puedas domar una leona- le dijo Hermione en tono juguetón.

-Creo que tus lamebotas Brow y Parvati no dirían lo mismo- le devolvió Draco.

-Esas mas que leonas, son perras en celo- contraatacó la castaña.

-Son tus amigas amor- le dijo Harry.

-Yo no tengo amigas- contesto Hermione con frialdad y el azabache se quedó callado. La pelirroja se sintió un poco dolida, pero sabia que en realidad no eran amigas aún, pues se conocían hace apenas cuatro dias.

Draco en cambio, encontraba la situacion sumamente divertida y aun mas el hecho de que sus amigos se hayan alejado de Parkinson. Ahora podia contar con la gatita para idear un plan contra la rubia. Y es que si había algo que el rubio no perdonaba era el rechazo, y Pansy habia osado hacerlo varias veces.

Ademas la sustituta, como él la llamaba, era una delicia a la vista y pese a que fuera pobre, planeaba conquistarla.

En la biblioteca, Pansy Parkinson no solo se ponía al dia con sus deberes, sino que tambien se habia convertido en su refugio.

Cuando el lunes ella había ido al encuentro de Hermione, tras no haberla visto el Domingo por ningún lado, la leona la habia ignorado completamente como si no existiera. Cuando luego vio a Harry, y este hizo prácticamente lo mismo pero dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa, lo entendió, la castaña sabia lo que habia ocurrido entre ellos.

Se habia pasado todo ese dia maldiciendo en sus pensamientos a Draco, pues estaba segura que su compañero de casa habría sido quien le contara lo sucedido. Incluso planeaba confrontarlo hasta que una pequeña nota que halló entre sus libros la saco de su error. Era de Harry, donde le informaba que habia confesado el desliz que cometieron, pero que se arrepentia pues no penso en las consecuencias que traería para ella.

Desde entonces podria decirse que se escondía en la biblioteca, pues no soportaba las miradas inquisidoras de todos los que querían saber que podría haber sucedido para que el cuarteto dorado se distanciara.

Y alli estaba, tratando de alcanzar un maldito libro, lo que le resultaba dificil pues este se hallaba en el estante mas alto. Una mano la alcanzó por ella. Al girarse para agradecer a quien fuera, se topo con una cara pecosa y un cabello como el fuego.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa. Ronald como el primer dia, volvió a quedarse mudo. Llevaba toda la semana observándola desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, sin animarse a acercarse hasta que vio su oportunidad. -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Pansy un tanto preocupada.

-Si, lo si siento-tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eres el chico nuevo, cierto?- volvió a cuestionar la rubia. El joven solo asintió.- ¿Y como te va hasta ahora?

-No tan bien como quisiera- musito Ron avergonzado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció la joven. Merlin sabia que necesitaba sentirse útil y asi quizas aliviar su conciencia con un poco de buena voluntad.

-No quisiera molestar- respondió.

-No es molestia, ven dime en que tienes dificultades.

El pelirrojo no podia creer su suerte, y aunque solo se conformaba con observarla, le expuso sus mayores dudas, y es que él realmente queria ponerse al dia con su educación.

A Pansy, el joven le habia caido muy bien, mas que nada por su buena disposición de escuchar sus explicaciones y por su humildad. Era el tipo de chico con el nunca habia salido, ya que sus anteriores novios eran todos unos arrogantes y snobs. Quizas podria tratar de conquistarlo, mas aun teniendo en cuenta que ella no le era indiferente.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar- comento Ron, siendo seguido por un gruñido de su estomago, avergonzándolo.

-Creo que tienes razón - dijo la rubia, sonriendo con ternura al verlo tan rojo.

Iban llegando al Gran Comedor cuando un pequeño papel volador llego a ella. Pansy lo tomo con renuencia, pues detestaba a la "Bruja Cotilla", y lo leyó. Al hacerlo se puso palida. Ahora todos sabrían las razones de la separación de su grupo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Que sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo al verla arrugar el papel entre sus manos.

-Nada, solo son patrañas- susurró la joven.

-¿De verás?- escuchó. Frente a ella se hallaban Hermione y Draco mirándola con desprecio. Ambos recien saludos del Comedor.-¿Es mentira que te acostaste con mi novio?.

-No creo que ella sea la única con la que haya estado antes de salir contigo ¿No?- razonó Ron con inocencia. La castaña lo miro de arriba abajo con gesto de disgusto.

-En realidad, se acostó con él cuando ya era mi novio, y siendo mi mejor amiga- le dijo en tono confidente.

-¿Es eso cierto?- el pelirrojo miro a la rubia decepcionado. Puede que estuviera siendo injusto, ya que no la conocia y no era quien para juzgarla, pero el saber que una joven tan bella y que pareciera buena fuera capaz de algo asi, lo descolocaba. Pansy no afirmaba ni negaba nada, aun sorprendida por la forma en que la miraba quien consideraba una amiga, pues no imaginaba que tanto habia herido el orgullo de la leona.

-Por supuesto que es cierto- metió cizaña el rubio Slytherin- es una cualquiera, pregúntale a quien quieras- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que el puño del pelirrojo impactara en su aristocrático rostro  
Al ver lo que había hecho, Ron solo se dio la vuelta y se fue sin importarle que lo acusaran. Pansy fue tras él.

-Maldito infeliz- exclamó Draco tratando de detener la sangre de su nariz.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por que le has pegado?- pregunto Harry al salir del Gran Comedor y ver la situacion, ignorando lo que habría ocurrido.

-No lo he hecho yo, pero es no es importante- respondio Hermione, y luego miro a Ginny que habia llegado tras Harry.- ¿Podrías acompañarlo a la enfermería?

La pelirroja hubiese querido negarse, pero sabia que no podia hacerlo si quería continuar como hasta entonces.

-Por supuesto- dijo con una exagerada sonrisa y siguio a Draco a la enfermería.

-¿Me dirás ahora que sucedió?- habló el azabache, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Nada que deba preocuparte- fue su respuesta, ya que conocia a su novio y sabia que se enojaría, aunque ella contaba con ventaja, bien podria poner las cosas a su favor.

Ginny no veia la hora de llegar a su Sala Común, pues le intimidaba la mirada de Draco. Habian salido de la enfermeria y él habia insistido en acompañarla hasta la entrada de Gryffindor.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no prestaba suficiente atencion a que los pasillos que atravesaban estaban desiertos, y que en realidad le eran desconocidos. De repente el rubio se detuvo.

-Sabes, eres muy bonita- le dijo el joven girandose a mirarla.

-Gracias- tartamudeo la pelirroja- ¿Donde estamos?- pregunto al darse cuenta que esos pasillos eran muy distintos a los que habituaba.

-Cerca de las mazmorras- le contesto el Slytherin, dando pasos hacia ella, acorralandola contra la pared.

-¿Que haces?- cuestionó temerosa.

-Te dije que eras bonita, una delicia a mis ojos y quiero probarte- y la beso, pero ella se resistía y lo empujaba. El joven harto sacó su varita.- Si no es por las buenas, sera por las malas- Impe...

-¡Experiarmus!- grito una voz femenina y su varita volo de sus manos antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar el maleficio.

Tanto una temblorosa Ginny, como un enfurecido Draco giraron a ver a la intrusa. Pansy a su vez miraba con asco al rubio.

-Devuélveme mi varita- le grito el muchacho. Como respuesta, la rubia lo apunto con ambas armas.

-Alejate de la chica- exigió Pansy, este lo hizo a regañadientes- Mas te vale no volver a intentar algo como esto Malfoy, porque te denuncio.

-¿Y piensas que te van a creer?- se burlo el ojigris.

-Siempre puedo mostrar mis recuerdos y créeme que vi lo suficiente- amenazó. Luego levito la varita del joven hasta él, quien una vez la hubo agarrado opto por no atacarla, sabia que hablaba en serio. Aun asi, sin pena por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, les dio la espalda y se marchó andando tan arrogante y masculino como siempre.

Una vez que dejo de verse su figura, Pansy se acerco a la pelirroja.

-Tranquila- le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.- No se volverá a acercar, o al menos no de esa manera.

-Gracias- musito Ginny. Ninguna lo dijo, pero sabian que Ronald no debia enterarse de eso.


End file.
